Vodo Bonias
Vodo Bonias was the Emperor of the Galaxy until Year 11 Day 291, he was succeeded by his heir, Executor Thomas Cherokee. He also ruled as the third (possibly second) Emperor of the Galaxy, and as Emperor of the separatist Dark Empire. A Sith Lord, he is one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy, generally believed to be second only to Darth Knyte in power. In-Character Biography "I have never known my birth parents. I was adopted by a Corellian family. They were smugglers. When I was 10 years old, the Empire raided our home on Corellia. They took my father and mother and executed them both. My 5 year old sister was taken away not to heard from again until I was 30 years old. My grandmother raised me until I was 16 and old enough to take care of myself. I grew up knowing that I was sensitive to the force although my Corellian parents and grandmother did not want me to develop my force skills. They feared that Empire would send Sith to kill me. All force users represent a threat to the Emperor. I met a young Jedi named Barak Golan who decided he would teach me the ways of the force. I traveled with him to Tatooine to train. Six months after my training began, an Imperial commando unit and Sith raided his Meleenium shop and killed my master. They completely ignored me, knowing that I was not a threat. The anger burned inside me at the loss of both my parents and my master Jedi to the Empire and Sith. My anger grew to the point of no return. I recognized how powerful my hatred and anger had made me. I knew that this power would protect me from the Sith and the Empire for the rest of my life. I soon left for the Obsidian Temple where I studied under Master Gita Nareek. I became well versed in the teachings of both the Krath and the Sith. I joined an elite order known as the Order of the Dark Hand. My powers were so great that Master Gita could no longer control me. He expelled me from the order never to return. I was immediately contacted by a Dark Lord known as Natah Matrus. Natah Matrus had also been expelled from the Order of the Dark Hand. He encouraged me to enlist in the Empire while secretly training under me. Natah Matrus was the most egotistical and hateful man that I had ever met. He regularly drank the blood of the people that he savagely murdered. He kept company with a Dathomir witch that was both his lover and his enemy. The witches hated me because my powers soon grew stronger than my master. Natah Matrus taught me everything I know about hatred, anger and the ability to manipulate people to your will. Dark Acolyte Vodo Bonias became a notorious figure known to frequent that WBS cantina. That is where he met his wife, Kammy Bonias. Kammy Bonias was married to a General in the Empire. He treated her terribly. So I killed him. Soon I was promoted to a Dark Sentinel by Natah Matrus. Kammy Bonias was the most manipulative woman that I ever met. She weakened me. She showed me that I still had the ability to love. An ability that weakened by connection to the Dark Side of the Force. Soon she gave birth to a son. A son that I immediately took from her and killed. The child would have been a liability, a pawn used to manipulate and weaken me. She never forgave me. We parted ways and now I was stronger than ever. One dark night at the WBS cantina, Natah Matrus ordered me to his side. I accommodated his request as I had done every night previous. However, tonight was his last night to order around Vodo Bonias. I betrayed my master and I killed him. By this time I was a Captain in the Imperial Navy. Admiral Drayson was my commanding officer. He soon took control of the Empire and became the Emperor. I served him as an Admiral of one of his fleets. I quickly became bored working for the Emperor for he was inferior to me in every way. I organized a coup d'état and killed him. I was now the Emperor of the galaxy. I reigned as the Emperor for a year before I stepped down and allowed Executor Spytek to take control. During my time away from the throne it was alleged that I created a shadow organization within the Empire known as Majestic 12 that would ensure that I always maintained power. I was now a famous Warlord, working for Emperor Spytek. After Spytek, I worked for Emperor Suntzu and Emperor Piett. It was during Piett's reign that I attempted to overthrow the Emperor once again. The attempt failed and I was hunted down by Imperial troops led by Admiral Simms (Darth Knyte) and Admiral Gorn Veynom. Captain Machkhit cornered me yet pretended that he did not see me, ultimately letting me escape aboard Darth Knyte's shuttle. I was banished from the Empire never to return. This is when I started the Dark Empire. Once the Dark Empire received galactic recognition, I stepped down and left the known galaxy for over one year. During that time, the Galactic Empire grew under the leadership of Darth Knyte and Jennifer Dreighton. Soon I was the Emperor of the Dark Empire. After a series of talks between the Dark Empire and the Galactic Empire, we merged..." See also * Emperors of the Galaxy * Galactic Empire * Timeline * Sith * Darth Cypher Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire Category:Emperors